Ultimatum
Ultimatum is the seventeenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where Captain Price and his team have to knock out a Power Station in order to get to the ICBM Launch Facility with the help of Staff Sergeant Griggs, who was captured earlier by Ultranationalist forces. Plot The team parachutes down to the starting point but realizes that Griggs is missing and has triggered his emergency transponder. The team tracks his signal down to a small village. The team then systematically clears each building; when they finally find and rescue Griggs, the team makes their way to an electric tower, which Soap brings down with C4, disabling the power long enough for another team to infiltrate the nuclear facility. Captain Price's team then fights their way into a group of buildings, separate, and then, encountering hostiles dropped in by helicopter along the way, meet up with the American sniper team. As they rendezvous, they witness the launching of two missiles from the nuclear facility; Imran Zakhaev's revenge for the death of his son. The missiles head towards the eastern United States - with causalities projected to be approximately 40 million. Tips *When checking the houses, keep quiet so that the enemies in a nearby building aren't notified, preventing them and their dogs from attacking. *The helicopters which the player has to hide from, won't even notice the player, even if standing up and shoot at them. *When fighting the teams in the buildings, try and find suitable cover towards the sides of the courtyard. *The transport helicopters that the player encounters at the outpost before meeting the sniper team can be destroyed with 3 shots from an M203. Also if standing underneath them, and hitting them with a 40mm grenade shot directly on the underbelly just at the right time, usually just when the ropes are being dropped, then all the occupants will simultaneously die and drop from the helicopter. *The quickest way to destroy the helicopters is to use an RPG. *When the trucks are coming at the end of the level, sprint up to them and throw a C4 block on each and detonate them, or use the M203 grenade launcher, it will kill all the enemies in those vehicles much faster. Or quickly plant a Claymore next to the truck. The resulting blast from the Claymore will destroy the truck and any infantry in the blast radius of the truck and the Claymore. *The player can also pre-plant C4 on the road from the two-story factory building. Note that this is the building on the *left* side of the truck, the building the player goes through before the second helicopter troops rapel down. Before heading through the garage, climb up to the second story and go to the windows. Look up, aligning the crosshairs with a missing window pane and throw the C4. It will take some experimenting, but it can land the C4 on the road. Later, when the trucks start to roll up, detonate the C4 just before they stop. This should kill all of the troops, but the driver may escape if the player is too slow. *It is also possible to bypass the troop transports altogether by simply sprinting past them. *When reaching the small village, and after clearing the first building, wait for Captain Price to say "Let's keep it quiet." then follow him to the porch. Do not go past it. Now, when coming out of the door leading to the aforementioned porch, the right side of the porch has a thin metal plate. Face that and then ten meters in front is a small shack. Be silent, and take out the silenced USP .45, because it kills in one shot. Wait for the enemy to come from behind the car and he will simply stride across the player's field of view. Shoot him. Then quietly, while crouching, exit the porch and crawl around to the right hand side of the house, until a portion of a guard behind a tree is seen. Sneak up to the tree without alerting him, then lean around the tree and shoot him in the chest. With a powerful pistol the player will take him out in one shot, thus not alerting anyone else, saving the trouble of a fire fight before entering the house with Griggs in it. **Another way to do this without alerting the other guards, is to first shoot the Ultranationalist that is near the shack using the USP .45 or the M4A1 SOPMOD. Following that, the player could go down and get to the side of the building that has just been exited. At the right should be another Ultranationalist. If the player moves fast enough, knife him before he can shoot and alert the others or just shoot him. **Yet another way to get past without alerting the others is to run up to the door after clearing the first building, wait for Captain Price to start talking, then quickly run back into the main room of the building and crouch on top of the table in the middle of the room. The player can then use either a USP .45 or M4A1 SOPMOD to shoot the guards through the window, but remember to do it as quick as possible. **Another way is to set Claymores next to the doors of the enemy houses after taking out the threat explained above, and go back to Captain Price, take out and grab an AK-74u, and fire a burst - the guards will leave the houses and if placed correctly the Claymores will eliminate most of them. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 26' is found in the courtyard in a motor pool building on the opposite side of the courtyard (if getting to the RPGs on both ground floors and rooftops the player has gone to far). The laptop is in a small room in the back. Zakhaev's Famous Speech This mission's starting video shows Imran Zakhaev's speech being broadcast. It has become somewhat popular among the community. It is also part of the opening video by Imran Zakhaev. The speech has been reproduced fully below: Transcript See Ultimatum/Transcript Trivia *The player can blow up the two trucks at the end of the level with Grenades. Four soldiers will fly out of the truck and vanish in mid-air. *If the player throws Grenades over the first house, the enemy smoking a cigar on the first floor won't notice, while every other enemy notices and comes to attack the player. *An ultimatum (Latin: the last one) is a demand whose fulfillment is requested in a specified period of time and which is backed up by a threat to be followed through in case of noncompliance. An ultimatum is generally the final demand in a series of requests. As such, the time allotted is usually short, and the request is understood not to be open to further negotiation. *The player can kill a randomly generated SAS soldier while detonating C4. *The cutscene for this mission shows four soldiers in the squad (Soap, Price, Gaz, and Griggs). However, when the team forms up in the beginning, a random SAS operator will join the player from out of nowhere. This is because 2 other squads go into the base as well when they are wielding their way in. *When the team forms up, notice that three of the four soldiers (the player included) have suppressed weapons. Gaz's G36C is unsuppressed, which could prove detrimental to stealth in the mission. *When the player enters the house where Griggs is being held, one can hear a Russian calmly interrogating him. He will still remain calm if the player compromises the team before entering the house, which should have made him leave the house to see what was happening. This indicates that the player was supposed to be stealthy when infiltrating the village. *When the player rescues Griggs, Captain Price jokes that the reason that they rescued Griggs was because "...his arse had all the C4...", when clearly it was Soap who had and used the C4 to destroy the power lines. *During Griggs interrogation, the player might hear his reply to the Ultranationalist was his name, rank and service number. This is three of the four things a captured soldier is permitted (and trained) to divulge, the other being their date of birth, in response to any interrogation questions. *In real life, Zakhaev would most likely be unable to launch the missiles, as such a procedure requires authorization from a high ranking official, such as the Russian President, similar to U.S. nuclear launch protocols. *While the Ultranationalists are interrogating Griggs, the player can kill them before Price opens the door by shooting through the walls. *This level shares many similarities with the level Hostage from Call of Duty 3 *The player cannot use or pick up Griggs' M249 SAW lying on the table beside him before uncutting him. *The player cannot destroy the towers if just throwing C4 on it's base. The player must plant the C4 in order to take it down. *When destroying the towers, the player cannot stand under the tower when detonating it. *If planting one C4 on the tower and detonating it, the player will see that it doesn't do anything to the leg of the tower. Now plant the other C4 and blow it. The tower leg with no C4 just breaks apart without anything being done to it because the other C4 was already triggered. *When the player enters the first house to find Griggs, upstairs there will be two guards; one sitting in a chair in the doorway and the other standing up in a doorway to the side. If the player sneaks around and melees the standing guard, the guard sitting in the chair, startled by the death of the other guard, will fall backwards out of his chair. *Furthermore, the standing guard in the first house smokes a cigar - sometimes, when killing him, his cigar will still be floating in mid-air for a few seconds. *On the wire fences the player can see many signs warning about hostile dogs. The note reads: "This territory is guarded by military dogs" (translated from Russian). *This is the only level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that has any noticeable change in the time of day. From the start of the level to when rescuing Griggs the sun rises noticeably. *There's a rare glitch on this level. When searching for Griggs there is an Ultranationalist in the first house with his back to the player. If waiting for Price to attack him, and the player melees the Ultranationalist at the same time neither blow affects him and he remains standing. Price and the others move on as though he's dead. The player can run in front of him and shoot him and he remains standing. *There is another glitch when reaching the base. The part where the player encounters several unmanned BMP-2s, if going in front of the first one and jump in between the wall and the tank, the player will be unable to move for a few seconds. *There is a mistake in this level, when the sun begins to rise the player can use the compass to see that it is actually rising from the north instead of the east. *When this mission ends, a cutscene is shown where a simulation of the missiles are launched. It uses a world map, and it pinpoints the launch of the missiles on the map, and labels it as "Altay Mountains" (from which they are launched in game). The missiles shown though are launching from the Caucasus Mountains (which was the location for previous SAS missions), while the Altay mountains are thousand of kilometers away bordering Kazakhstan. *After Gaz uses a can of spray to open the fence, he falls over in a slightly comedic fashion, the marine in The Bog uses the same animation to open the fence. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground in the first floor of the building Griggs is in. *It is odd when Zakhaev is saying his speech that the subtitles are green when it is traditionally red. *After rescuing Griggs, he will pick up his SAW and pull back the bolt on it without reloading. This is incorrect because the SAW fires from an open bolt, meaning you do not have to pull it back to allow continuess firing. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare